Fantasma Italiano
by PSML
Summary: Somehow Italy and Danny switch bodies. How will Italy cope with ghosts and how is Danny going to handle the madness that is a world meeting? Rated T for possible Romano mouth. Set before PP.


_**Fantasma Italiano**_

It was a normal morning in Amity Park. The birds were chirping. The sky was free from clouds. All in all, it was a bright morning filled with possibilities. Italy awoke to the bright morning sun and the annoying beeping of an alarm clock. He roll out of bed, shut the alarm off, and sauntered down stairs to make some coffee.

Jazz awoke for her room to find Danny barely awake and making a pot of coffee. 'Danny never makes coffee.' She thought puzzled by Danny's behavior. 'Sure, Danny mooches off of the coffee already made, but he never makes it himself. Hmm… maybe he's just taking initiative. Yeah, that's it. Good for him!'

Meanwhile, Italy is still half asleep and doesn't hear Jazz come in.

"Morning Danny! Good to see you taking some thought to others in this house!"

At the sound of Jazz's voice, Italy jumps and spills the coffee everywhere.

"Ahi! Ahi! Caldo! Caldo!"

Jazz rushes over and grabs a towel to dap the hot coffee. After Italy gets up after falling and Jazz cleans up the spilt coffee she asks, " Are you alright, Danny?"

"Ah sì, -I mean- yes, I am fine. Um, I'm going to go up to my room now." Italy rushes back to the room he awoke in. Jazz just raises an eyebrow as she watches him flee.

"Well, that was weird."

Italy reaches the room and dashes to the mirror. When he looks in the mirror instead of finding his own face he sees the face of a scrawny 14-year-old with choppy black hair. 'Oh no, I've switched places with someone! Oh Dio, what if we can't switch back. What if- No Italia, you cannot think like that! First, focus on what you know, that's what Germany would say. I know from meeting that signorina down stairs that this ragazzo's name is Danny and that she was likely his sister or cousin. This is likely his house so that must mean he might have parents around. So maybe I should-'

"**DANNY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE FOR SCHOOL!**"

'That must be his mamma.'

"**I'll be right there!**" Italy started rushing about the room the room getting ready. He was mildly surprised when he found a multitude of red and white shirts along with many pair of jeans. Right before leaving the room he grabbed the backpack that was lying on the floor.

Italy ran down the stairs to see a black boy with a red hat and a goth chic standing in the doorway. Off to the side was a lady wearing a full body suit. 'What a weird looking mamma and friends, but that's America for you.'

Italy walked slightly hesitantly out the door. "Take good care of Danny. Sam! Tucker!"

"We will!" they chorused back and started walking to school, chatting along the way. 'I suppose the girl is Sam because Tucker is defiantly not a girl's name.'

"Hey Danny, are you feeling alright? You've been kinda quite."[Sam]

"Sì -I mean, Yes."

"You sure, dude?"

"Positive, let's get going to school, yes?" Italy quickly rushed ahead when the school came in sight.

"That was a little strange"

'Mio Dio, I'm going to get myself killed!'

Sam slyly matched stride with Italy again and spoke into his ear, "You're not Danny, are you?" Italy jumped.

"VEHHHH! Mio Dio, mi dispiace tanto. How did you figure me out!"

Meanwhile, tucker had caught up with them and heard to whole thing. " Well for starters, you're talking like Mario so it isn't hard to notice."

"Oh, I'll try to suppress my accent more. You see my English isn't so good."

"It's alright, dude. We'll help you, right Sam?"

"Fine, but you better tell us everything!"

"Sì, grazie! Ve~ Um… I'm going to need help getting threw the school day and…"

"Oh yeah! Don't worry, dude. All your classes are with us. Our first class is science and we'll be able to discuss stuff during lunch."

"Lodate il Signore.[Praise the lord]" Sam clears her throat, "Oh, opps I guess Danny doesn't know italiano.

Danny awoke to some one shoving their shoe in his face. 'God, at this time in the morning.'

"Oi, svegliati tu fratello pigro. La seconda parte della riunione si sta avviando. [Oi, wake up you lazy brother. The second half of the meeting is starting.]"

'What? Is someone specking to me is Spanish?' Danny pushed the foot off his face and grumbled rolling over away from the asultant.

"Andiamo! Pigro fratellino. [Come on! Lazy little brother.]" Romano demanded at who he thought was Italy.

"No! I want to sleep!" Danny barked back and dug himself more into the ground. 'Wait, Ground? Last thing I remember I was sleeping in my bed.' Danny cocked his eyes open to find he was sleeping in a patch of grass in front of an office building. Danny sat up peering at his surroundings.

Meanwhile, Romano was confused at Italy's actions. 'What happened to my pussy of a brother?' he shrugged, 'maybe this is a good thing. He is finally growing a back bone.' "Oi, are you coming to the meeting or not?"

"Meeting?"

Romano's face dramatically paled.

_Yay! First chapter is done!_

_Rate and Review, per favore!_

_BTW title means Italian Ghost._

_All translations are from Google translate so I apologize for any inaccuracies._


End file.
